Hora de Jogar
by Franci The Warrior
Summary: Mesmo depois do acidente, Wilbur continua viajando no tempo, mas uma dessas aventuras vai além do que ele e Lewis podem imaginar, quando os dois acabam presos no mundo dos jogos. Separados, as máquinas do tempo quebradas, uma delas desaparecida, eles irão desvendar mais segredos do que imaginam, e terão que fazer escolahs difíceis no fim (Autora de Férias)
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma tradução para os meus amigos! É uma de minhas histórias favoritas, espero que também gostem. Se algo ficou estranho me desculpem, mas isso é uma tradução do original Time to Play. Essa história foi pedida, corrigida e é dedicada a Wilbur-Nator. Isso é só um prólogo curto e completamente improvisado, mas a história está bem melhor.**

* * *

**Hora de Jogar**

_**Prólogo: Através do Tempo**_

"Wilbur? Um pouco de atenção aqui!" Lewis chamou.

Wilbur não prestou atenção ao seu amigo e continuou a olhar distraidamente para fora da janela. "Wilbur!" Lewis exclamou, sacudindo o braço do outro garoto.

Wilbur olhou para Lewis por um momento. "Tá fazendo o dia mais ensolarado lá fora, Lewis!" o adolescente protestou. "Não podemos parar com isso aqui e ir jogar alguma coisa lá fora?"

"Wilbur! Você me arrastou até aqui no futuro para ajudá-lo com seu dever de casa, para não jogar!"

"Ok, da próxima vez eu vou dizer a verdade", Wilbur disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Vamos, Lew Eu chamei você aqui porque eu precisava de um amigo, não do meu pai para acabar com minhas férias!"

Os olhos azuis de Lewis se estreitaram, mas ele não respondeu. Wilbur sorriu. "Tudo bem ..." ele disse, uma idéia começa a se formar em sua mente. "Por que você não terminar esta parte da ciência e da matemática, enquanto eu desço e cuido da minha lição de História?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Wilbur pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto. Lewis apenas ficou lá por um momento de surpresa, quando ele percebeu que as palavras de Wilbur realmente significavam. Instantaneamente, ele correu para dentro do tubo de transporte mais próximo, terminando na garagem, onde suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. A mais nova das duas máquinas do tempo não estava lá.

"Lewis!"

Ele ouviu Carl chamado por ele e virou-se para encará-lo. "Quando foi que você chegou aqui?" perguntou o robô.

"Eu acho que a mais ou menos uma hora. Sabe pra onde Wilbur foi?"

"Ele deixou uma nota, provavelmente para você. Porque você está mesmo aqui?"

"Wilbur me trouxe para ajudá-lo com o seu dever de casa. Ele não me deu muita escolha, também."

"Então por que ele saiu com a máquina do tempo e deixou você aqui?"

"Eu acho que ele estava entediado. Você conhece Wilbur."

Carl suspirou tristemente. "Eu sei. Você não está ... pensando em ir atrás dele, não é?" , ele perguntou, vendo Lewis andar mais perto da máquina do tempo antiga.

"Alguém tem que impedi-lo de fazer alguma idiotice."

A verdade é que manter Wilbur longe de problemas era quase uma missão impossível, mas ele tinha que tentar. Wilbur era seu filho, depois de tudo.

* * *

Wilbur pousou a máquina do tempo perto de uma grande pirâmide no Egito e saiu antes de fazer isso ficar invisível. Ele estava indo para se divertir um pouco com a fotografar, e certamente demorar de um a dez, enquanto ele estava com ele. No fundo, ele se sentia um bocado mau para deixar daquele jeito, que foi por isso que ele deixou o bilhete para Lewis ... ele provavelmente perceber logo o que tinha acontecido e, portanto, não se preocupe. Sem falar que ele estaria de volta em breve também!

Wilbur abordou a pirâmide com cuidado, sua câmera na mão, e antes que ele pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele foi cercado por um grupo de homens carregando lanças afiadas. Eles falaram com ele, mas Wilbur não conseguia entender uma palavra. Ele tentou ligar seu tradutor, mas descobriu que o dispositivo estava sem bateria. "Oh, vamos lá!" exclamou ele em frustração. "Por que eu nunca lembre-se de verificar a bateria sobre essas coisas antes de eu sair de casa?"

Certamente as coisas não estavam indo muito bem, mas antes de qualquer coisa ruim poderia acontecer, Wilbur foi visto um flash de luz brilhante no céu. A outra máquina do tempo! E Wilbur tinha certeza que ele sabia quem era. Os homens fugiram, com medo, e Wilbur ficou lá com um sorriso, enquanto Lewis pousou a outra máquina do tempo na frente dele. "Não venha para fora!" ele chamou como Lewis abriu a escotilha de vidro do navio vermelho. "Nós estamos indo."

Ele poderia recarregar energia do dispositivo e depois voltar. "E salve o sermão para mais tarde."

Wilbur correu de volta para a sua própria máquina do tempo, e subindo em, ligou o motor. Os dois voaram para cima, deixando o Egito, e os navios cruzaram a barreira do tempo em si, no mesmo momento. Nem os viajantes perceberam o impacto que isso causou. De repente, rosa cobriu a escotilha, e Wilbur, não vendo nada, esforçou-se para não perder o controle. Ele fez um pouso forçado com o navio - mais como um acidente - em algo molhado que foi definitivamente molhado. Atordoado, ele abriu a escotilha de vidro ... e poderia notbelieve que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Lewis percebeu que algo estava errado no momento em que a máquina do tempo, me deparei com o fluxo do tempo, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. Algo bateu em uma das asas de seu navio, e ele lutou para manter o controle, mas que parecia ser impossível. Finalmente, ele se chocou com o chão duro.


	2. Chapter 2

Em primeiro lugar, tenho de agradecer a meu amigo Wilbur-Nator (perfil dos RobinsonSiblings), para me ajudar a corrigi-lo e torná-lo bem!  
Sencond, eu possuo nada, tudo pertence a Disney.

Máquina do tempo de Wilbur caiu direto na água, quando se percebeu que não era água. No início, ele pensou que era lama por causa da cor, mas aquele cheiro ... ele se permitiu provar um pouco do líquido. "Chocolate?" ele perguntou, encontrando-se surpreso.

Ele, então, deu uma olhada ao redor. Tudo ao alcance de sua vista, com exceção de sua máquina do tempo ... era feita de doces. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo ..." ele murmurou.

Wilbur puxou o navio em terra e examinou o estrago. O que havia bloqueado sua visão era nada menos que o algodão-doce, na cor rosa, que o fez olhar para o céu e olhar para as nuvens. "Impossível!"

Ele se livrou do resto da nuvem aparente preso na máquina do tempo e, não encontrando mais dano aparente, pulou na água e ligou. "A galeria está fechada!" ele ouviu uma voz eletrônica anunciar.

"Arcade?"

E justamente quando ele achava que não poderia ficar mais estranho. "Pelo menos eu posso ir para casa", ele murmurou.

Mas assim que ele tinha levantado voo, então ele gritou em alarme quando o navio começou a despertar a eletricidade e desceu novamente, bater uma segunda vez. "Maravilhoso!" ele murmurou sarcasticamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando escapar um profundo suspiro.

O navio foi para baixo de novo, e tentou encontrar qualquer sinal de que poderia ajudá-lo. Mas não havia nada além de doces, doces e mais doces. Como poderia este lugar ainda existe? A menos que fosse, talvez, os sonhos de cada criança eo sonho de ser pesadelos do pai. Como e por que ele tinha vindo para estar lá? Egito ... onde foi Lewis? Ele estava ao lado dele, na outra máquina do tempo quando eles saíram do Egito! Mas não havia sinal dele ou o segundo navio.

Wilbur saiu e puxou o navio em alguns arbustos de pirulitos, tornando-o invisível antes de arredondar o lago de chocolate e seguindo um caminho. Poucos minutos depois, e ele estava ficando doente. Agora entendia por que os adultos costumam dizer que as crianças não têm mais doces, então eles já tinham. Basta ver tudo isso, ele pensou que estava tendo uma overdose de açúcar. O cheiro doce no ar não estava lhe fazendo bem ... e por que, apesar de toda a cor eo brilho do lugar, foram as cores predominantes na maior parte branco e rosa? "Quem foi o louco que desenhou esse pesadelo açucarado?"

Então, ele ouviu o som de gritos excitados e motores de automóveis. "Civilization. Finalmente!" ele exclamou, correndo em direção ao som.

Ele finalmente alcançou o que parecia ser a linha de chegada de uma pista de corrida. "... Agora é definitivo. Bati minha cabeça dura quando caí."

Ele estava esperando encontrar algo normal, mas aqui, havia coisas ainda mais estranho depois que ele já tinha visto. As pessoas que encheram as arquibancadas eram feitas de doces! Os carros e roupas dos apenas nove crianças que pareciam ser humano! Mesmo os estandes próprios eram caixas de doces! Para tornar as coisas completas, a maioria das crianças eram meninas! "Isso é pior do que o meu pior pesadelo com aqueles chapéus loucos ..." ele murmurou.

Vanellope estava feliz. Seu primeiro dia de corrida e ela foi vice favorito de todos. Ela tinha sido escolhido muitas vezes naquele dia e ganhou quase todas as corridas. Então eles tiveram a Roster Raça aleatório, e ela ganhou isso também, seguido por Taffyta, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Candlehead, Snowanna, Minty, Sticky and Jubileena. Ela animadamente saltou de seu kart, já planejando sair e se aventurar fora do seu jogo, que pela primeira vez ela foi autorizada a fazer, e estava dizendo adeus a todos os outros corredores quando percebeu, do outro lado da pista de corrida , um menino olhando para eles, obviamente confuso.

Ele parecia muito com ela, exceto que seus olhos eram castanhos, e seu cabelo estava penteado para o que se assemelhava a um topete. Ele também não estava coberta de doces e balas. Qualquer pessoa que não sabia deles poderia levá-los para os irmãos. Ela também notou que ele era mais alto do que os corredores, provavelmente porque ele era mais velho que ela, mas não muito. Por suas roupas, ele certamente não pertencia Sugar Rush. Curioso, mas alerta, ela cruzou a pista de corrida, todos os outros pilotos atrás dela, "Quem é você, rapaz?" Perguntou Vanellope, simpático, mas com um pouco de autoridade.

"Wilbur Robinson. Que lugar é esse louco?"

"Crazy?" Perguntou Vanellope, ofendido e começando a ficar com raiva. "Você está no Sugar Rush jogo, o sonho de toda criança neste Arcade e aqui fora!"

"Game? Arcade?" Wilbur pediu de volta. "Você está louco também? Bem, para ser todo vestido de doces, eu acho que você é."

"Eu não sou louco, você tolo menino! Onde foi que você veio? Moon? Planeta dos meninos tolos?"

"Eu sou de Todayland. E eu não sou um menino tolo. Você é uma menina irritante."

"Olhe aqui e veja o que você diz, você está falando com o presidente, rapaz! Ou eu vou trancá-lo no Not-So-Fun-Geon!" ela ameaçou.

Que estranho era ele a chamá-la ou seu jogo louco ou chato? "Not-So-Fun-Geon?" Wilbur olhou para ela, perplexo. "Então, ela diz que não é louco", ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Que tipo de nome estúpido para um lugar que é isso?"

"E o nome estúpido para um jogo é Todayland?" ela respondeu.

"Menina Olha, eu não sei o que você está dizendo sobre os jogos, apenas me aponte a saída deste pesadelo feminino e eu vou ficar fora do seu caminho!" perguntou ele.

"Pesadelo Girly! Adivinha o quê? Encontre a saída por si mesmo!" ela respondeu com raiva, cruzando os braços e virando as costas.

"Eu vou! Melhor do que ser o companheiro de um bando de moleques loucos!" ele respondeu, cópia dela.

"Boa sorte! Não me culpe se você cair na areia Nesquick, ou no pântano Taffy, ou se queimar por uma estaca!"

"Você quer dizer areia movediça, certo?" Perguntou Wilbur.

"Não. É Nesquick Sand."

Ele revirou os olhos. "E o que é uma estaca?"

"É um doce de milho uni. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho um monte de coisas importantes para fazer."

Ela fez um gesto descartando para ele e começou a se afastar, até que ouviu a voz de Taffyta. "Mas você disse que estava deixando o jogo, então por que você não pode levá-lo com você?"

Vanellope face-espalmou. Taffyta e sua boca grande ... "Eu não sou a babá de qualquer adulto, bobo, menino! Ele pode cuidar de si mesmo!"

"Mas se você deixou aqui, quem pode imaginar o que ele seria capaz de fazer para o nosso jogo enquanto você está fora?" Perguntou Rancis.

"Você não quer que outra pessoa como Turbo, certo?" Adorabeezle acrescentou.

Wilbur sorriu maliciosamente. Ele não sabe nada sobre a história do jogo, nem sobre quem era Turbo, mas a idéia parecia muito grande para ele. Criar uma grande confusão para fazer essa loucura brat-presidente calar a boca! Talvez comer alguns dos doces, quem sabe? Vanellope suspirou. Sim, ela tinha acabado de reocuparam sua princesa / cargo de presidente do rei dos doces / Turbo, e que se esse rapaz colocou seu jogo em perigo de novo e desta vez, ela não seria capaz de salvá-lo? "... Tudo bem, Sr. Robinson. Você pode vir comigo, mas apenas até que estamos fora deste jogo. Então você está por conta própria."

Ela se virou para ele e estendeu a mão. "Deal?"

Para sua surpresa, Wilbur não copiou o gesto. "No negócio, menina. Eu não confio em você. Mas se você pode me mostrar a saída, fazê-lo. Ou então ..."

"Você não faria isso."

"Tente me!"

Wilbur olhou maliciosamente para Vanellope, então ela se afastou, irritado, e Wilbur revirou os olhos antes de segui-la. Ela saltou em seu kart e fez um sinal para Wilbur para se sentar na parte de trás.

Perto da ponte do arco-íris, ela pulou do veículo doces. "Vêem? Exit!" ela apontou para a saída do jogo. "Uma vez lá fora, você me sair e ir encontrar o seu próprio caminho."

"Parece bom para mim."

Mas quando eles pularam no trem para deixar ... "Por que você continua perguntando sobre os jogos?" Perguntou Vanellope, deixando sua curiosidade assumir o controle.

"Por que você continua falando sobre os jogos?"

"Duh, porque estamos em um jogo."

"Isso é impossível! Jogos não são reais, os jogos são apenas imagens em uma tela!"

"Você está dizendo que você é um gamer?" ela virou-se para ele, surpreso.

"Eu acho que sim. Como é que é mesmo possível estar em um jogo?"

"Bem, eu não sei como explicar isso, mas você é agora, e você pode ver que eu sou real. Como você chegou até aqui, então, se você não sabe?"

"Eu não sei. Viajei para o passado para um projeto de lição de casa e eu estava voltando para casa quando eu apareci aqui, e aquelas nuvens me fez falhar. Tentei voltar para casa, mas a máquina do tempo não estava funcionando, por isso .. . Preciso de alguém para consertá-lo ".

"Você diz que consertar? Eu sei que posso te ajudar!" Vanellope falou, feliz. "Mas, uma máquina do tempo?"

"Yeah. Eu sou de ... em que ano estamos aqui?"

"Hmm ... Eu acho que 2012."

"Eu vim de 2037, a partir do futuro."

Vanellope não podia acreditar. A primeira vez que ela deixou o jogo foi para evitar problemas, e agora ela estava com um garoto louco, chato que parecia com ela. Essa idéia era tão impossível de se ouvir, mas foi tudo acontecendo. "Então, de onde você deixar sua máquina do tempo?" , ela perguntou, fazendo com que a palavra "máquina do tempo" som sarcástico.

"Dentro do seu jogo", Wilbur respondeu, com o mesmo tom sarcástico.

"Então, se eu encontrar alguém que possa corrigir o seu bilhete de volta para casa, você vai embora?"

"Não exatamente ... Eu tinha um amigo comigo, em outra máquina do tempo. Você acha que ele caiu aqui também?"

"Eu não sei. Mas isso é problema seu."

Ela saltou para fora do trem. "Siga-me!" ela ordenou.

Espero que você tenha enjoied. Próximo capítulo, o que aconteceu com Lewis? Veja tudo o que você em breve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mal qualquer erro, traduzi no Google e não corrigi ainda**

* * *

Lewis olhou em volta , confuso. Onde ele estava? Que tipo de lugar é esse ? Estava escuro e parecia tão devastado ... ele tentou abrir a escotilha de vidro da máquina do tempo , pressionando o botão , mas ele não se mexeu. Ele tentou de novo, mas mais uma vez , nada aconteceu. Várias outras tentativas, e ele finalmente desistiu e tentou abri-lo da forma manual. Ela finalmente se abriu , mas antes de Lewis poderia saltar para fora do navio, ele se virou para ver quatro metralhadoras apontada para ele . Três homens e uma mulher olhou para o rapaz ... e ele sentiu que era apuros.

Finalmente, o Arcade foi fechada , o feixe foi ligado para livrar-se do último dos Cybugs sobreviventes, quando um flash de luz brilhante no céu chamou a atenção de Calhoun . Algo bateu contra as Cybugs voando e caiu para baixo, batendo no chão duro. Era uma pequena , nave espacial vermelha. Ela e três de seus homens rapidamente se aproximou dele, as armas carregadas e prontas para atirar.

A escotilha de vidro na nave espacial se abriram, e eles pararam de surpresa quando viram que o piloto era apenas menino. O menino olhou para eles , parecendo muito confusa e assustada . Ele tem o cabelo louro que para cima de espinhos e brilhantes olhos azuis tingidas de verde por trás dos óculos grandes e redondos. Ele parecia ter uns doze ou treze anos de idade, e usava uma camisa branca por baixo de um colete azul, shorts vermelhos e sapatos marrons. O traje fazia parecer mais velho, então provavelmente ele realmente era. Estudiosa. "Quem é você , e como e por que você veio aqui ?" ela perguntou autoritariamente .

"Por favor , não atire ! " implorou freneticamente .

Sim, ele estava muito assustado no momento, mas ele tinha uma razão para isso. Ele era apenas uma criança ... ela relutantemente baixou a arma. Ele se virou e tentou iniciar a máquina , mas não parece estar funcionando , e ele suspirou , olhando para trás para ela. "Meu nome é Lewis Cornelius Robinson. Eu não sei como cheguei aqui, então onde estou ? "

"Você está no dever do Hero, um dos jogos mais perigosos em todo o Arcade. "

"Espere ! Game? Arcade O que você está falando? "

"Onde está você? "

"Da última vez que chequei, eu estava saindo Egito e voltando para Todayland , mas estou muito longe de "

" Todayland ? Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre esse jogo . Há quanto tempo você esteve aqui , rapaz? "

" II acaba de chegar aqui", Lewis respondeu , confusa inacreditável.

Nada fazia sentido agora. A princípio, ele pensou que tinha acabado de soco nos números errados , mas agora ... " E ninguém explicou -lhe sobre as regras Arcade e tudo isso , rapaz? " a mulher loira, que ele não pôde deixar de notar se parecia com ele, perguntou .

"Primeiro de tudo , pare de me chamar de menino, meu nome é Lewis. "

Ele estava tentando ser paciente, porque a última pessoa que ele havia chamado de louco passou a ser apenas para a direita , e também porque ela tinha uma arma. Principalmente porque ela tinha uma arma. " E em segundo lugar , da última vez que verifiquei, eu joguei jogos, não foi em si. "

" Jogou ?" Essa resposta ela realmente não estava esperando. "Você está dizendo que você é um gamer ! Do mundo exterior ?"

"Fora mundo? Você está dizendo que estamos realmente dentro de um jogo ! Como isso é possível , quer dizer, com Wilbur , é ... espera! " ele pulou para fora da máquina do tempo. "Onde está Wilbur ?"

"Quem é Wilbur ? "

"Meu ... " ele tentou decidir o que dizer , por um momento , então decidi tentar não confundir a situação ainda mais com a coisa toda " futuro filho " . "Hum ... amigo . Ele estava comigo em outra máquina do tempo , quando saíram do Egito. "

Calhoun olhou para o navio , depois para o menino. "Esta é uma máquina do tempo ? "

"Yeah . Então , já que você disse que esse lugar aqui é perigoso , não é melhor do que ir para outro lugar antes que eu morra ? "

Tomando o menino daqui me pareceu uma boa idéia , mas como eles tomam o navio? Mas Lewis já tinha tomado conta da questão e começou a empurrar a máquina do tempo . "Tudo ! Kohut direito , ajudar o menino ! E vocês dois , verifique a área! Se eu encontrar qualquer Cybug quando eu voltar , você está morto ! "

Com isso, ela se afastou para ajudar o garoto loiro que ela não pôde deixar de notar parecia com ela .

Levaram a máquina do tempo de volta para a entrada do jogo, onde Calhoun decidiu que precisava de saber mais sobre todo o problema . "Então , rapaz, eu estou supondo que você não sabe como você caiu aqui , né?"

" Completamente correto , senhora. "

" Você disse que tinha um amigo com você , hein ? Ele poderia ter caiu em um outro jogo , aposto. "

" Outro jogo ! Tem mais ?"

" Um monte deles. Estamos em um Arcade, o que você estava pensando que estávamos em ? Algum pensamento sobre isso? "

" Bem , parece que vai ser difícil de reparar. Se apenas as máquinas do tempo tinham rádios para que pudéssemos contato com o outro ... " ele suspirou tristemente.

Por que ele sempre acaba neste tipo de coisas ? "Bem, eu acho que primeiro vou precisar para encontrar as fontes para reparar a máquina do tempo . Você tem todas as ferramentas para me corrigi-lo? "

"Corrigi-lo ? "

Ela pensou por um momento. " ... Fix -It! "

Por um segundo , ela sorriu para si mesma. "Eu acho que eu tenho algo melhor para você , rapaz. Mas, primeiro, temos de encontrar o seu amigo. "

"Sim , Wilbur pode ser um monte de problemas , às vezes. Você está realmente certo, ele é o problema mais importante. Obrigado por toda a ajuda , minha senhora ! "

" E eu vou com você , rapaz. Para se certificar de que você não vai causar nenhum problema . "

" Tudo bem ! "

É melhor ter companhia que conhecia o lugar melhor do que ele. Enquanto ela não se decide usar sua arma .


End file.
